Sept Tirs
by Kekim-Readers
Summary: Un jeune orphelin vit dans les rues de la grande ville d'Okashi, devenant une légende urbaine très dangereuse surnommé "la panthère bleue". Il aime combattre et ne supporte pas qu'on le dérange, une véritable bête sauvage. Jusqu'au jour où... (venez lire pour mieux comprendre !)
1. First Shot

_**Ohayo les lecteurs, je me lance dans des one-shot pour me remettre à écrire parce que sérieux, j'adore ce site et il m'a vraiment manqué depuis que j'ai arrêté enchaîné !**_

 _ **Enfin bref, si je fais des one shot, c'est aussi pour éviter d'abandonner en cours de route comme je l'ai fais avec, encore une fois, enchaîné. Mais si le One Shot vous plaît vraiment, n'hésitez pas à le dire en review j'en ferai quelques chapitres à partir de 5 reviews qui le demandent (l'histoire sera du coup plus complète).**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à leur créateur, le mangaka Tite Kubo.**_

 **Kekim_Readers**

 **.**

 _ **Je préviens juste ce Two Shot, comme j'aime l'appeler, est très TRÈS court, je vais à l'essentiel et ne me tarde pas sur les détails alors que ce serait bien mieux ainsi, le premier chapitre est plus un prologue qu'autre chose et je ne ferai pas vraiment de fin au deuxième.**_

 _ **Voilà, donc si vous êtes toujours là et prêt à lire ce Two Shot, et bien... Bonne** très courte **Lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Two Shots.**_

 _ **First Shot : Prologue**_

.

L'histoire de ce jeune garçon a commencé sous la pluie battante, dans une ruelle sombre de la grande ville d'Okashi _(n.d.l'a. : cherchez pas j'invente)_ , il était seul, orphelin, et personne ne s'intéressait à lui, ou plutôt, personne ne voulait y prêter attention... Un garçon, jeune, sans famille, sans rien, avec des cheveux et des yeux bleus.

Il était un peu devenu une légende urbaine, les jeunes lui cherchaient la bagarre, les adultes en avaient peur, ce qui le forgea à devenir un garçon de 13 ans au regard animal et capable de battre une dizaine de lycéens entraînés, avec un visage insatisfait, ennuyé. Tout le monde racontait : " A Okashi vit une panthère bleue, elle dévore quiconque la regardant dans ses yeux saphirs, peut importe son âge, sa force, son sexe, la panthère bleue s'en fiche, quoique, elle peut te laisser vivre, si tu arrives à la vaincre !". Evidemment, à part ceux aillant croisés la panthère bleue, personne n'y croyait...

 **-Bonsoir jeune homme.** La voix grave d'un homme d'âge mûr fit se réveiller le bleuté **Tu es fort n'est-ce pas, panthère bleue ?**

Le bleuté, supportant mal qu'on vienne le réveiller, surtout si c'était pour lui parler de la légende, s'accroupit pour donner un coup de pied circulaire aux chevilles de l'homme pour le déséquilibré et le faire tomber en quelques instants. A peine le dos de l'homme eut heurté le sol, qu'il se retrouva plaqué, deux points autour de sa tête, un de chaque côté prêts à frapper les tempes fortement, mais il savait que le garçon ne ferait rien avec un revolver qui le menaçait derrière le crâne.

 **-Bouge encore d'un cheveux et je tire.** Acclama le jeune garçon aux cheveux oranges derrière celui aux cheveux bleus.

 **-Je ne suis pas là pour te combattre, tu as pu le remarquer, je suis bien moins rapide physiquement et mentalement que toi ou ce jeune garçon derrière toi.** Commença l'homme **Si je suis ici, c'est pour t'emmener avec moi, t'embaucher, si tu préfères.**

Au silence du bleuté, il se releva, tapa sur son pantalon pour enlever les saletés et proclama qu'il prenait le silence du bleu pour un oui.

 **-Quel est ton nom panthère ?**

Le bleuté ne répondit pas et ils partirent...


	2. Second Shot

**_**Si le Two Shot vous plaît vraiment, n'hésitez pas à le dire en review j'en ferai quelques chapitres à partir de 5 reviews qui le demandent (l'histoire sera du coup plus complète).**_**

 ** _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à leur créateur, le mangaka Tite Kubo.**_**

 ** _ **Kekim_Readers**_**

 ** _ **Je le redis juste pour être sûre : ce Two Shot n'aura pas de réelle fin, si j'en fais une fan-fiction à plusieurs chapitres, alors il y aura plus de détails et une fin réelle (et du yaoi pour les intéressé(e)s, et ils seront plus âgés, je suis pas pédophile, vu l'âge du bleu et de l'orange... x)**_**

 ** _ **Bonne Lecture !**_**

* * *

 ** _ **Second Shot : Défi**_**

 **.**

 ** **-Voici ta chambre, que tu partageras avec Ichigo, notre plus récente et jeune recrue que tu as déjà pu rencontré, malheureusement...****

Devant le silence qui devenait presque gênant de la part du bleu, Isshin, car c'était ainsi que se nommait l'homme, toussa un bon coup avant de reprendre les explications, comme quand il devra se lever, comment fonctionne l'endroit et plein d'autres choses dont le bleu se fichait royalement.

 ** **-Isshin, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais au juste !?**** Cria un nouvel arrivant, qui plaisait pas du tout au petit nouveau, il avait l'apparence... D'un aristocrate gay avec un double balais dans le ... postérieur... ****Réunion pour tous les nouveaux cavaliers dans la salle 100 B.****

 ** **-Ouai j'arrive je fais juste visiter mon futur pion Byaku !**** En disant ça il prit notre chère panthère qui avait l'air TRÈS récalcitrante pour un câlin de la part de celui qu'il avait failli tuer plus tôt.

'Byaku' poussa un long soupir agacé avant de repartir. Isshin fini ses explications et partit, laissant le bleuté avec l'orangé dans ce qui allait être sa nouvelle chambre.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, avant de regarder Ichigo avec un regard énervé. Il détestait les pistolet et toutes ces conneries qui faisaient des combats bien moins intéressants et plus courts, alors en avoir eu un pointé sur lui, l'énervait plus que tout.

 ** **-On m'a souvent fait chier pour mes cheveux, mais les tiens, c'est du jamais vu, je comprend mieux pourquoi panthère**** ** _ **bleue,**_** **enfin** ** _ **chaton bleu**_** ** **plutôt**** ** _ **.**_** Se moquait l'orangé ****Non mais sérieux, comment t'as fait ? Tu trempes tes cheveux dans un pot de peinture, ou bien ? C'est pas possible de les avoir naturellement bleu ! Surtout que t'es qu'un clodo, c'est trop fort !**** Continuait encore l'orangé qui essayait de plus en plus de le faire craquer ****Tu sais au moins parler ? T'as un cerveau j'espère ? T'es pas juste un robot à forme humaine envoyé de l'espace pour tous nous exterminé ? Enfin, quoique ça risque pas, t'es trop con pour ça, il y a qu'à voir comment t'étais nul tout à l'heure ! Je suis sûr que tu ne comprend même pas ce que je te dis.****

Ses moqueries continuèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo s'approche du bleu pour être à quelques centimètres de son visages et dire : **"** ** **T'es qu'une pauvre merde bleue qui s'est retrouvée là par hasard et qui mourra d'ici deux jours !**** **"** Mais le bleu ne disait toujours rien, il restait muet.

Ichigo enleva à nouveau son visage et vu quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang : le bleu souriait, et c'était loin d'être un sourire amical, non, ça semblait plus... Sadique, plus... Dangereux. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son regard de bête furieuse le rendait encore plus dangereux.

Ichigo reculait, presque apeuré par le chaton bleu, qui avait plus de mordant qu'il ne le pensait et qui s'approchait de lui, à la même vitesse que lui reculait, avec son sourire qui ne cessait de grandir. Ichigo heurta son lit puis tomba dessus, se retrouvant plus bas que son colocataire qui affichait maintenant un sourire de conquérant. Il rapprocha à son tour son visage de celui de l'orangé dont commençaient à perler ses larmes au coin de ses yeux mi-clos : **"** ** **miaw**** **".**

Content de son effet, le chaton alla se coucher en donnant l'impression que le monde lui appartenait, dont Ichigo, qui se demandait _comment, comment a-t-il fait pour instaurer, sans dire un seul mot, la peur, puis à imposer sa présence et le respect rien qu'avec un mot ? Non, même pas un mot ! Un miaulement ! Merde ! lui ne l'avait même pas fait sourciller avec un discours censé être imposant !_

* * *

 **-Debout là-dedans ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller mes pions adorés c'est l'heure de montrer ce que vous valez !** criait de toutes ses forces Isshin dans la petite chambre.

D'un côté de la chambre se trouvait Ichigo, parfaitement prêt, droit comme un piquet, habillé d'un costume dans lequel il était difficile de bouger et coiffé au gel pour avoir les cheveux parfaitement lisse; de l'autre côté de la chambre, son colocataire avait les yeux dans le vague, les cheveux ébouriffés au possible et était couché de travers, couette parterre et habillé d'un simple caleçon noir et une chemise bleu que lui avait passé Isshin, comme il n'avait pas de vêtement en bon état. Bref, il n'était certainement pas prêt à 'montrer ce qu'il valait'. Cette vision dégoûtait d'ailleurs l'orangé qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu avoir peur de lui ne serait-ce qu'un instant...

Mais pas le temps pour Isshin d'admirer le spectacle qui le faisait doucement rire. Il n'avait pas le temps et devait impérativement les présenter de toute urgence à ses patrons. Il n'avait même pas le temps de s'occuper de l'apparence carrément négligée de la panthère bleue, ni même de celle trop coincée de son fils Ichigo... Il n'eut donc pas le choix et les emmena tel quel, et ce n'était pas l'état second du bleu qui allait l'en empêcher, mais comme, une fois de plus, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, il d'eut le porter jusqu'à la salle 106 C alors qu'il se rendormait...

Enfin arrivés dans la salle, Isshin portant le bleu presque nu et qui dormait, suivit de près par son fils qui semblait boiter à cause de sa démarche tendue, les patrons d'Isshin rigolèrent discrètement avant de reprendre l'air grave et sérieux qu'ils auraient dus avoir.

 **-Kurosaki !** criait celui du milieu, le seul qui n'avait pas émit ne serait-ce que rictus en coin **Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? S'il s'agit d'une blague, et bien elle inconvenante !**

La panthère se réveilla enfin complètement et croyait encore rêver. Non, sérieux, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Face à lui se trouvait 13 personnes plus imposantes et louches les unes que les autres, six à gauche, six à droite et un vieux au milieu, certainement celui qui venait de le réveiller.

 **-Je ne pensais pas sérieusement que ce serait eux...** commençait le noble gay d'hier

 **-Kurosaki, tu as été Fou aussi avant, tu peux comprendre ce qu'on peux ressentir en te voyant arriver à la présentation des pions avec deux gosses même pas majeurs !** continuait un homme aux courts cheveux bruns à lunettes

 **-Je ne suis ni gay, ni pédophile.** admis Isshin, ce qui fit afficher quelques sourires, mais qui mit en colère le plus âgé

 **-Je suis désolé Isshin, mais entre un gosse endormi dans tes bras et l'autre, plus jeune, droit comme un piquet...** un homme au cheveux long et brun et pratiquement torse-poil cette fois, plus sympathique toutefois

 **-Hahaha ! Sérieusement ? Des gosses ? J'en fais mon quatre heures moi ! Même pas besoin d'armes, une pichenette et ils s'envolent !** wouaw, la couleur est une chose, la forme en est une autre, ce mec avait un style de coiffure asses dingue !

 **-Allons, il doit avoir une bonne raison de nous les présenter...** un albinos aux yeux bruns maintenant

 **-Nous présenter deux garçon aussi jeune, il y a intérêt qu'il y ait une raison !** c'est le monde à l'envers, il était beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux

L'homme âgé du milieu soupira fortement, comme pris dans une lourde réflexion et fini par demandé à l'ancien Fou de présenter les deux jeunes, puisqu'il fallait quand même le faire, même si cela semblait perdu d'avance... Isshin le remercia et ne se fit pas prier pour frimer de ses deux futurs pions :

 **-Je commence par le plus jeune, ce garçon aux cheveux oranges, vous en avez sans doute déjà entendu parler, il s'agit de mon fils, Ichigo Kurosaki.**

En effet, il semblait clair qu'ils en avaient déjà entendu parler puisque tout le monde fit de grands yeux ronds en apprenant la nouvelle, il ne s'attendaient apparemment pas à ce qu'il soit si jeune.

- **Le premier jeune est donc ton fils, alors qui est le deuxième, et surtout pourquoi les présenter dans cet ordre ? Pourrait-il être plus intéressant que ton fils ? J'en doute...** dit le noble que le bleu détestait vraiment de plus en plus

- **Le deuxième jeune, je l'ai cherché dans la ville pendant 18 jours d'affilés pour enfin le trouver hier.** les hommes devant eux était scotchés à ces lèvres impatients de comprendre qui il était **Il s'agit de la légende urbaine la plus connue du Japon tout entier, la Panthère Bleue.**

Surprise générale : c'était depuis tout ce temps ce gosse qui était la légende urbaine la plus connue du Japon !? Lui qui était censé être aussi dangereux ? Impensable !

 **-Ha ! Je m'occupe du test au combat pour celui-là ! Ça m'intéresse de me frotter à une légende !** riait cheveux en pics

 **-Puisque tu nous as trouvé là deux incroyables pions, nous pouvons effectivement passé aux tests immédiatement et je n'accepterai aucun refus de votre part, Kurosaki.** Dit le vieux **Mais d'abord, Panthère Bleue, quel est ton nom ?**

Il n'eut aucune réponse, juste un regard de bête sauvage contrariée, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver et d'eut répéter la question. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il commençait à s'énerver et n'écoutait pas Kurosaki qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il se levait et se dirigeait en direction du bleu qui le regardait toujours avec colère et s'arrêta à trois pas de ce dernier.

 **-Moi, Genryusaï Yamamoto qui tient le poste de Roi de la filière Seireitei de la compagnie Chess que j'ai moi-même crée, t'ordonne de me donner ton nom !**

Yamamoto était maintenant d'une colère noire devant le silence de ce petit impertinent qui osait ne pas lui répondre, à lui, le grand Yamamoto Genryusaï ! Il se promettait qu'il lui ferait payer son irrespect. Tant pis pour les Lois qu'il avait lui-même imposé, il le tuerait là, devant les grades les importants en-dessous de Roi, devant les 12 Fous, devant l'ancien Fou aujourd'hui Cavalier, devant le futur pion de ce dernier qui est par la même occasion son fils très compétent pour son âge, qui d'ailleurs semblait avoir peur à cet instant précis, ce qui finalement fit s'arrêter les réflexion de Yamamoto.

 **-Kurosaki Ichigo, de quoi as-tu peur ?** demanda-t-il de sa voix imposante et emplie de colère non dissimulée

Kurosaki Ichigo ne répondant pas, non pas par irrespect mais par peur, le Roi comprit que ce n'était pas de lui qu'il avait peur, mais alors... Il vit un sourire carnassier sur le visage de celui qui se trouvait à trois pas de lui, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère et encore plus, si possible, lorsqu'il compris qu'il venait de se foutre complètement de lui en lui volant ses armes à feu, six en tout.

 **-Zaraki Kenpachi, Fou de la 11ème brigade, vous aurez le plaisir de pouvoir combattre ce petit con dans la salle 111 C où nous allons tous immédiatement.**

Sa voix trahissait très clairement sa colère et sa frustration, mais il s'en fichait complètement, il voulait que ce petit con au sourire de merde souffre, quitte à mourir par les mains d'un autre que lui, qui saurait sans doute mieux comment le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure. Oui, cette idée lui plaisait bien...

* * *

Enfin arrivés dans la salle 111 C, immensément grande, les 14 spectateurs s'installèrent dans un espèce de stade, qui ressemblait à un stade de boxe, en bois et plutôt lumineux étonnamment. Au centre, sur le ring entourée par du verre par-balle se trouvaient l'homme aux cheveux en pics, Zaraki Kenpachi et le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, qui souriaient tous les deux, jaugeant chacun son adversaire du regard. Ils aimaient tous les deux combattre et savaient que ce combat promettait d'être très intéressant, mais ils devaient malheureusement attendre l'accord de Yamamoto pour engager le combat...

Isshin s'inquiétait pour son futur pion, mais aussi pour son fils qui semblait toujours aussi effrayé que plus tôt dans l'autre salle. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit aussi terrorisé.

 **-Ichigo, de quoi...** il hésita un instant, il savait que ça ne plaisait sûrement pas à son fils de montrer de la peur, mais son instinct de père reprit le dessus **De quoi as-tu peur Ichigo ?**

Son fils n'osait pas lui répondre, il ne pouvait même pas vraiment savoir lui-même. Il savait qui en était l'origine, mais sa peur était démesurée, comme si à l'instant où Genryusaï avait adressé la parole au bleu, une aura de mort s'était installée dans la pièce, provenant du bleu et se dirigeant vers tous ceux présents dans la pièce, mais il était visiblement le seul à l'avoir ressenti... Des perles de sueurs coulaient à présent sur son front, il luttait pour tenir car son impression n'avait pas disparue, bien au contraire...

 **-Zaraki Kenpachi, je vous autorise à utiliser n'importe quelle arme et a ne pas vous retenir, vous pouvez le tuer si cela vous chante.** expliqua le vieux Genryusaï **Sur ce, commencez !**

Bien que le mot eut été prononcé, aucun des deux combattants ne bougea. Ils se regardaient, prêt à capter n'importe quel mouvement, enfin, c'était vrai pour le Fou, mais pour le pion en devenir... Le bleu était simplement debout, aucune pose, aucun regard concentré sur l'homme devant lui qui faisait presque deux fois sa taille et qui était prêt à le tuer. Non, il remontait ses manches qui étaient trop grandes pour lui et se frottait les yeux, puis baillait, mais gardait un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer son adversaire qui se jeta sur lui couteau à la main.

Le bleu posa les yeux un court instant sur son adversaire dont le couteau à la main, un très beau couteau de combat noir et bleu, se rapprochait à très grande vitesse de son œil. Il eut à peine regardé qu'il esquiva facilement, prenant le couteau qui lui plaisait bien au passage pour ensuite coller la lame au cou de l'autre qui avait perdu équilibre comme un débutant en loupant sa cible.

Une goutte de sang coulait sur la lame pour ensuite échouer sur le sol de l'arène. Kenpachi était frustré : lui qui aimait tant combattre, qui avait battu un nombre incalculable de pro sans trop d'effort et qui avait également obtenu son poste ainsi, avait était battu, en quelques instants, sans effort et comme un bleu _,_ par un môme !

Sa colère montait de plus en plus, la fin du combat n'avait pas encore était annoncée ? Et bien soit, il allait lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'il venait de lui faire subir ! Il reprit son couteau en le prenant par la lame, faisant à nouveau couler son sang dessus, mais son opposant ne le lâchait pas. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il la remarqua : l'aura mortelle du jeunot. Il lâcha le couteau qui appartenait définitivement au bleuté et rigola, il ne put s'en empêcher. C'était un rire nerveux évidemment, ses nerfs venaient de lâcher... Il était prêt à l'utiliser.

 **-Mais putain de bordel de merde ! T'es qui ?** il marqua un temps de réflexion avant de reprendre **Haha... Remarque, je m'en balance...**

Il sortit un flingue, un Desert Eagle (1) couleur argent, il s'empressa de tirer, et bien qu'il l'utilisait rarement, il avait une très grande habilité et savait qu'il ne manquerait pas sa cible. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, car son adversaire avait une vitesse de réflexion et physique plus grande qu'il ne le pensait. Il se retrouva avec le couteau de combat planté dans son œil droit et le jeune sur ses épaules. Il tira alors à nouveau sur le jeune qui évitait à nouveau son tir en enlevant la lame de l'œil de son adversaire et allait à nouveau devant lui, mais alors qu'il atterrissait, le Fou tira à nouveau sur lui, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter cette fois !

L'échange avait duré à peine une minutes depuis le début annoncé par Yamamoto, que déjà le bleu était accroupi en se tenant le visage de sa main droite d'où coulait le sang en abondance, tandis que l'autre arrachait le tissu de son costume noir pour l'utiliser comme bandeau pour son œil crevé. Comme si sa cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage ne suffisait pas, se disait-il ironiquement.

La fin du combat n'avait toujours pas été annoncée, alors il reprit à nouveau son Desert Eagle qu'il avait remis dans son étui et s'apprêtait à tirer pur achever son adversaire qui n'avait toujours pas bouger depuis qu'il avait été touché.

 **-Hey, hors de question que je tue dans cette position pathétique, relèves-toi !** cria-t-il au bleu

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier, il se releva tenant toujours son visage et regardant le sol. Il titubait et voyait flou, mais arriva tout de même à éviter les deux tirs de son adversaire. Kenpachi jubilait, il avait enfin la situation en main, c'était lui qui dominait, même s'il aurait voulu plus de répondant de la part de son adversaire, il était tout de même satisfait. Il tira une nouvelle fois alors que le bleu manquait de tomber, mais le loupa une fois de plus. Soudain vexé de manquer si souvent son adversaire souffrant, il tira une nouvelle fois, mais alors qu'il plaçait son arme en tout en commençant à appuyer sur la gâchette, le bleu cria d'une voix cassée : _**"Zéro !"**_. Surpris de l'entendre alors qu'il le pensait muet -chose à laquelle n'avait pas pensé le Roi-, il avait loupé son tir, mais se demandait tout de même pourquoi 'Zéro' ? Zéro, qu'est-ce que sa pouvait bien signifier ? Il n'avait pas pour habitude de penser lors de ses combats encore moins sur ce que pouvait dire un adversaire, mais le bleu n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il avait rencontré Isshin, n'avait pas non plus prononcé un mot devant Yamamoto, ni même jusque là dans ce combat, alors pourquoi d'un coup, crie-t-il zéro ?

 **-Putain vous n'avez plus de balles dégagez de là !**

Entendu-t-il tout d'un coup le fils d'Isshin crier, l'information avait fait tilt lorsque la panthère s'était déjà lancée sur lui, couteau à la main, prêt à lui trancher la gorge, il sentit l'aura mortelle qui avait été, de toute évidence, retenue au maximum lorsqu'il l'avait ressentie plus tôt. Il était pétrifié alors qu'il était lui-même un assassin et si la panthère n'avait pas été gravement blessé, il serait déjà mort.

Le combat se termina sur Kenpachi Zaraki debout, pétrifié par la peur, ayant à ses pieds la panthère bleu qui avait perdu connaissance à cause de l'hémorragie sur son visage.

* * *

Il ouvrit ses yeux azurs sur le plafond d'une chambre blanche, où la lumière du soir l'illuminait asses pour pouvoir y avoir chaque détail : les petites horloges sur chaque chevet à droite de chaque lit aux draps blancs, quatre en tout, l'orangé endormit, la tête sur son lit et une poche de sang relié au bras du bleu. Mais il s'en foutait, il referma les yeux puis se mis de côté pour une position plus confortable, qu'il ne l'était pas puisque qu'il se releva brusquement à cause de la douleur qui le surpris. Il grognait en tâtant les bandages sur sa joue droite et réveilla son veilleur.

 **-Ça va bien dormi ?** lui lança Ichigo, comme un pic

Comme à son habitude, il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui rendre son pic en le regardant de haut-en-bas, l'air de dire 'tu t'es vu ?'.

 **-Me regardes pas comme ça, je suis là depuis trois jours et me fais royalement chier, à cause de toi !**

Le bleu leva un sourcil, mais fini par soulever les épaules, il en avait rien à foutre. Il se recoucha, du côté gauche cette fois et referma les yeux. L'autre partit chercher le médecin de l'organisation après avoir lâché un soupir lassé.

 **-Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous asseoir, Panthère Bleue.** ordonna une femme d'un ton très amical

L'intéressé ouvrit les yeux et vit une femme au visage loin d'être amical, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire ricaner légèrement avant de s'exécuter. Il n'aimait pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait, mais face à un médecin, il obéissait toujours, il était comme ça.

La femme lui enlevait les bandages et désinfectait comme elle pouvait tout en se présentant : elle s'appelait Retsu Unohana, Fou de la 4ème brigade. Elle lui donna de l'eau en lui disant de faire très attention et ne surtout pas boire beaucoup d'un coup. Il prit alors une petite gorgée et comprit pourquoi, affichant une mine choqué.

 **-Je vais maintenant t'expliquer l'ampleur de ta blessure :** **bien que tu aies heureusement pu éviter au dernier moment la balle qui t'aurait été mortelle, elle **t'as déchiqueté la chair de la joue et a réussi à faire des dommages dans la bouche.****

Elle lui tendit ensuite un miroir pour qu'il puisse voir de lui-même : il regarda d'abord le trou qui s'était formé, puis regarda à l'intérieur de sa bouche et vit son palais à moitié déchiqueté, des dents qui lui manquaient, puis il fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que des dégâts se situant dans la bouche, mais également dans la gorge... Il lança le miroir et reprit de l'eau en abondance en se penchant sur la gauche, il put ainsi sentir chaque blessure de la gorge avant de recracher en toussant, tout en se tordant de douleur.

Unohana soupira en se levant pour enlever la perfusion de son patient. Elle sortit de la chambre et parla à Ichigo, resté à l'extérieur, avant de repartir et laissé ce dernier mettre les bandages et l'amener dans vingt minutes à la salle 101 B.

Il s'avança donc vers le bleu recroquevillé sur lui-même, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit les bandages en main et l'appela pour qu'il le regarde, mais il n'en fit rien. Il lui ordonna alors de le regarder pour qu'il puisse lui mettre les bandages, mais là encore, il ne fit rien. Non mais c'était quoi cette manie de ne jamais faire ce qu'on lui demandait !?

 **-Hé le chaton, tu veux que je te mette des bandages ou que ta blessure empire ?** le menaçait-il

 _ **-Ta gueule...**_

Surpris, Ichigo afficha de grands yeux ronds après avoir lâché un 'hein'. La voix du bleu était rocailleuse et semblait avoir du mal à parler. Ichigo ne l'avait peut-être jamais entendu prononcé un seul mot avant sa blessure, mais il savait que sa voix était différente, le 'miaw' qu'il lui avait lancé n'avait pas était aussi cassé. Et bien qu'ils se détestait il devait bien faire quelque chose pour l'aider !

 **-Lèves-toi !** ordonna-t-il en tirant sur le poignet du blessé de sa main libre **Fais-le ou je te cogne la mâchoire !**

Le bleu se leva puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et dés qu'il eut les deux pieds parterre, il se vit tirer par le poignet. Il se faisait emmener on ne savait où par ce mec plus jeune que lui et ne pouvait même pas refuser !

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle numéroté 38.1 D, à côté de leur chambre, leur salle de douche. L'orangé l'ordonna de prendre une douche en ignorant le regard noir que le blessé lui lançait. Il se déshabilla alors et entra dans la douche, se retrouvant seul dans la pièce.

Il ressortit de la douche et Ichigo revint avec des vêtements à la taille du bleuté qu'il enfila sans même regarder ce que c'était. Il regarda de quels vêtements il s'agissait qu'une fois mis : une chemise rouge, une veste, un pantalon, une ceinture et un boxer noirs, en toute simplicité et élégance, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, il enleva alors la veste et ouvrit un peu plus la chemise, laissant voir jusqu'au clavicules, il aurait voulu plus mais l'orange lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre où Ichigo put enfin lui mettre les bandages. Il lui donna ensuite des chaussettes et des chaussures à sa taille encore une fois, après quoi il partit prendre une douche et se changer à son tour, lui interdisant de quitter la chambre. Il en avait marre des ordres de la part du plus jeune, mais n'avait pas le choix, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, et puis, il ne savait toujours pas où il était et commençait vraiment à -enfin- s'en inquiéter.

* * *

Arrivés dans la salle 101 C, Ichigo et la panthère portaient les même vêtements, à la différence qu'Ichigo avait une veste et une chemise bleu foncé.

Les 12 Fous étaient là, ainsi que le Roi et Isshin. Ils eurent tous deux une impression de déjà vu coupée par la voix de Yamamoto Genryusaï :

 **-Kurosaki Ichigo, Panthère Bleue, vous êtes ici pour recevoir le titre de Pion. Mais avant d'en arriver là, nous allons vous expliquer où vous mettez les pieds. Jushiro Ukitake, Fou de la 13ème brigade, si vous voulez bien.**

 **-L'organisation Chess regroupe plusieurs filières, dont la notre, qui ont chacune une situation géographique différente, Seireitei se trouvant à Okashi. Chess est une organisation très grande et très secrète de tueurs à gages. Les grades se répartissent en cinq parties, le Roi, prenant prenant toutes les décisions étant le plus haut grade, les Fous, douze en tout, commandant chacun une brigade ayant chacune une fonction particulière, que vous apprendrez à connaître, les Tours, treize en tout, exécutant des missions très secrètes connues que par les Fous et le Roi, capables aussi de seconder les Fous, les Cavaliers s'occupant des nouveaux Pions qui n'appartiennent à aucune brigade, et enfin les Pions, devant exécuter des missions en équipes supervisées par un Cavalier, les Pions d'une même équipe se doivent de rester presque constamment ensemble.**

Ichigo et le bleu se regardèrent avec effroi, ils devront rester ensemble ? C'était bien ça non ? Le fait qu'ils entrent dans une organisation de tueurs à gages ne les impressionnait pas, mais le fait qu'ils devaient restés ensemble, ça, si !

 **-Vous connaissez maintenant où vous mettez les pieds et vous ne pouvez plus retourner en arrière, vous devenez à ce jour des Pions** **de la filière Seireitei de l'organisation Chess sous les ordres directs du Cavalier Kurosaki Isshin, vous serez une équipe de deux, vous ne vous lâcherez désormais plus, ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire.** conclu le Roi

 **-Approchez, et signez ce contrat.** ordonna tranquillement le Fou de la 8ème brigade Shunsui Kyoraku **En fait, quel est ton nom ? Tu n'as plus d'autres choix que nous le dire maintenant.**

La panthère regarda le contrat et remarqua qu'il fallait mettre son nom, il regarda ensuite autour de lui et remarqua que tout le monde était attentif à sa réponse. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement et fini par le dire, parlant enfin, malgré son nouveau handicap :

 _ **-Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack.**_

* * *

 ** **Si le Two Shot vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à le dire en review j'en ferai quelques chapitres à partir de 5 reviews qui le demandent (l'histoire sera du coup plus complète et avec du yaoi ;).****

 ** **(1) Le Desert Eagle est un pistolet semi-automatique qui peut se vanter d'avoir le plus gros calibre en tant qu'arme de poing et a une capacité de 7 balles 50AE (source Wikipédia)****

* * *

 **J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plut ! (et que vous voudriez plus)**

 **J'ai fait le pari fou d'avoir un personnage dont on dit le nom qu'à la fin, ne le prononçant qu'à la fin, et j'avoue que ça m'a bien éclatée ! ^o^**

 **En espérant que ce n'était pas quelque chose de perturbant o_o**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Kekim_Readers.**


End file.
